


Conversación no tan necesaria

by AyrtonScar



Category: Senki Zesshou Symphogear
Genre: F/F, Humor, The Talk
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22217233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyrtonScar/pseuds/AyrtonScar
Summary: Hay cosas que no pueden aplazarse para siempre, y tras las actitudes sospechosas de las menores del equipo, la mamá gato tomará el control de la situación lo mejor que pueda... o bueno, esa es la idea.
Relationships: Akatsuki Kirika/Tsukuyomi Shirabe
Kudos: 1





	Conversación no tan necesaria

Kirika miraba a los alrededores bastante distraída, balanceando los pies mientras mentalmente tarareaba una canción, seguramente de alguna publicidad de dulces que haya visto. Hay de todo hoy en día en la televisión japonesa, Shirabe recordó con un escalofrío aquel comercial de tampones en que Maria formó parte. ¿Y qué hacía ella? En parte imitando a su contraria, miraba a todos los lados menos hacia el frente, sintiéndose intimidada por la mirada tan pesada que Maria, (aquella mujer que jugaba con los límites de una hermana mayor y una figura materna), le dirigía.

Estaban de vacaciones, por lo que podían disfrutar de aquel pequeño descanso que el estar estudiando al mismo tiempo que combatiendo en nombre del gobierno brindaba, preparándose para celebrar debidamente el cumpleaños de su confiable senpai, pero Maria había pedido específicamente un tiempo a solas con ambas antes de salir. Sin embargo, la incomodidad se palpaba en el ambiente.

—Este… Maria, ¿de qué querías hablar con nosotras? —Finalmente la pequeña Tsukuyomi decidió tomar la palabra ante la indecisión de la mayor, quien parecía en una eterna disputa acerca de si hablar o no, pero esa no era la primera vez que pasaba, ya varias veces desde que había terminado el asunto con Adam, Maria las citaba para conversar, pero terminaba siempre con la cara roja y retirándose sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Esta vez, la menor de las tres reconocía que la Cadenzavna se veía más determinada.

No pudo evitar recodar a su senpai cuando…

Oh no.

—Verán, yo sé que prácticamente han iniciado su camino a la adultez. Aunque me cuesta asimilarlo, ya no son aquellas pequeñas niñas que dependían de mí, han crecido y se han vuelto mucho más fuertes.

— ¡Dess, dess! —Exclamó Kirika asintiendo con la cabeza con orgullo, por su lado, Shirabe se hundió más en el sofá, con sus mejillas enrojeciendo de manera constante en relación del tiempo transcurrido.

— ¡No quiero que me malinterpreten! —Dijo Maria rápidamente, escudándose con sus manos frente a las menores— ¡Yo de verdad las aprecio y no me molesta en lo absoluto que ustedes tengan una relación!

Signos de interrogación se dibujaron imaginariamente encima de Kirika, mientras que Shirabe sentía como si repentinamente se hubiese vuelto una tetera.

Acercándose, el peligro viene ya…

—Sin embargo, quisiera hablar con ustedes de un tema más íntimo y personal. Yo sé que están en una etapa engañosa en donde las hormonas controlan sus acciones y me preocupa saber si… ya han hablado o se han informado al respecto de… del tema de los adultos.

Bueno, tanto así como hablar… pues no. Ambas menores eran más de acciones. Quizá por eso es que se andaban sacando la cresta en la Frontera, analizó Kirika. Hmm… aquello era complejo, concluyó mientras tomaba una pose pensativa, con la pendiente mirada de Maria en ella.

— ¿Cuál de todos los temas adultos hablas? —Preguntó Kirika después de un momento.

— ¿Cómo? —Cuestionó la peli-rosa.

—Sí, Chris-senpai nos mostró el mundo de los adultos—Dijo Kirika, causando que Maria entrara en pánico.

— ¡¿Q-Qué?!

— ¡Nos enseñó a no beber, fumar ni causar problemas que puedan perjudicarnos en un futuro! ¡Ser precavidas! —Saltó Shirabe como era poco usual en ella antes de que la mente de la mayor pensara en más cosas, Kirika inocentemente asintió dándole la razón.

—Todo lo que hacemos sólo debe hacerse en casa, no en público dess—Shirabe escondió su rostro entre sus manos al saber que su muy querida novia las había delatado, haciendo el tema todavía más incómodo.

— ¿En casa? —La garganta de Maria se sintió seca, Chris normalmente dirigía esa frase a Hibiki y a Miku cuando pasaban ciertas líneas, si se las dirigió a sus pequeñas Zababa…— ¿Qué tanto hacen ustedes dos?

Kirika estaba por hablar, pero Shirabe tapó su boca con la mano y decidió no dejar que su muy adorable novia (pésima para leer el ambiente, por cierto), siguiera poniéndolas en una situación excesivamente incómoda.

—Lo típico, besos, abrazos, salidas. —Respondió Shirabe, dirigiéndole a Kirika la orden mental de que no dijera más de lo necesario.

— ¡También jugamos mucho! —Maria la observó curiosa—Siempre es bueno para relajarse y pasar un buen rato.

Ay Dios.

—Concuerdo con eso, aunque no me gusta cuando se desvelan jugando videojuegos—Cierto, que a veces Maria igualmente podría ser densa, razón por la que todavía no podía concretar algo cierto con cierta sakimori, quien se llevaba el premio número uno a la densa entre las densas.

—No, yo hablaba de los juegos de animales—Dijo Kirika rápidamente, Shirabe se dio un golpe en la frente.

¿Por qué se seguía esforzando?

Sorprendentemente Maria todavía no era capaz de ver el doble significado tras esas palabras, por todo lo sagrado, Shirabe ya estaba pensando que quien terminaría siendo informada sería la Cadenzavna, posiblemente con un trauma extra en la lista.

— ¿Disculpa? —Interrogó la peli-rosa. Shirabe por su lado decidió mejor taparse el rostro con las manos mientras Kirika asentía entusiasta.

—Soy un gato tigre, nya —La rubia acompañó su extraña declaración haciendo la imitación de las patas de un gato, la azabache en ese momento juraría que pudrían cocinar un huevo con lo caliente que estaba su cara—Y Shirabe es una dulce conejita, grr~.

Ese último sonido había logrado por fin que la Cadenzavna entendiera a que se estaba refiriendo la Akatsuki. Lentamente, su rostro fue tomando color, al tiempo en que su boca se abría observando con ojos incrédulos al par.

Oh dios.

OH FUCKING GOD

Sus pequeñas ya habían sembrado su jardín de cristal.

Preparó el aire que sus pulmones fueron recogiendo durante esos segundos y gritó.

Gritó muy fuerte.

— ¡¿Cómo fue que te dejaste corromper?! —Apuntó a Shirabe, quien claramente no supo que contestar. ¿Cómo le decías a tu hermana, diagonal madre, que en realidad había prácticamente violado a su novia en una excursión escolar en medio del bosque y que, para no traumatizarla, le había dicho que era una forma de estar en contacto con la naturaleza, que solo estaban jugando a imitar animales y que, hasta la fecha, la rubia no sabía que todo el tiempo habían estado teniendo 53X0 con BDSM incluido? No existe la manera de decirlo a menos que seas una persona descarada.

Claramente la corrompida era otra persona.

—No entiendo que está pasando—Declaró Kirika, lo cual no era una novedad.

—Las cosas no son como piensas, Maria—Dijo la Tsukuyomi en un intento de tranquilizarla, pero honestamente no había nada que pudiera ayudar a esas alturas.

Maria había pensado gracias a las poses que habían estado realizando durante sus últimos entrenamientos, que las hormonas apenas estaban comenzando a sobresalir, es decir, Kirika ya estaba próxima a cumplir diecisiete años y Shirabe los dieciséis… y seguía siendo pronto. Nunca pensó que ya se hubieran adentrado en semejante nivel de profundidad. Maria recordaba que su "época de calor" comenzó a los veintiún años, misteriosamente mientras hacía un concierto a dueto con… ¡CONCENTRATE MUJER!

Tus bebas ya no son tus bebas.

¡Te ganaron! Unas niñas prácticamente, no tuvieron ni la más mínima necesidad de recurrir al amor y autoconocimiento propio como alguien que bien conocemos, y parecen tener la suficiente confianza como para que una de ellas te esté hablando de juegos de rol.

Aunque no sea muy consciente de ello, pero claro, Maria no lo sabe.

_Lo sentimos, hay un error en el sistema, debemos reiniciar el equipo._

Ay, mátenla.

_¿Qué haría Serena en mi lugar?_

— ¡Por eso has tenido dolores musculares en los últimos meses! —Capacidad de asociación, re instalada. Sistema operativo en recuperación.

—Si bueno… Kiri-chan es algo, eh, ¿entusiasta?

Salvaje, Shirabe, dilo bien.

SAL-VA-JE.

— ¿Dess?

— ¿Qué tanto más han estado haciendo? —Preguntó todavía con incredulidad.

—Pues recientemente Shirabe mencionó algo llamado _sploshing_ que…

— ¡Olvídalo no quiero saber! —Maria interrumpió lo que Kirika estaba por decir tapándose los oídos y dejando la habitación.

— ¿Dije algo malo? —pregunto Akatsuki confundida.

* * *

**OMAKE**

* * *

Una desconsolada Maria lloraba en los brazos de una desconcertada (y conflictuada) Tsubasa, que solo atinaba a acariciarle los cabellos en pos de reconfortarla. Observó a las pequeñas "super espías" observarlas desde la puerta del living, así que decidió preguntarles a través de señas que había pasado con la Cadenzavna, recibiendo gestos de disculpas por parte de la única pareja oficial dentro del grupo antes de que salieran corriendo.

De acuerdo, eso había sido extraño.

—Tranquila, ya pasó, todo estará bien. —La vieja confiable, como no, eso nunca fallaba.

Maria comenzó a llorar más fuerte.

— ¡Nada está bien! ¡Nada nunca volverá a estar bien!

Lástima que decidiera aplicarla con la persona más dramática dentro de su círculo.


End file.
